Мидоу Сонг/Галерея
Первый сезон Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Everypony in line S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png|Осенний забег Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Catwalk S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Пропажа Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай First crowd S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png|Третий лишний Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Будь проще! The crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Spike spots a tree S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто View of Crowd S04E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png|Честная сделка Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Rodeo clown smushed by hay bale S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom leave the stage S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Мастер страха Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Шестой сезон Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Apple Bloom sings --Everypony has to go out-- S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Starlight --nobody makes friends with a total stresscase-- S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Rarity --try to relax-- S6E10.png||Выходной Эпплджек Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax it's more fun than it sounds S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Sweet Apple Admirers around the farm S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria -she was already so cool- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight -stop actin' like somethin's wrong- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike agrees to spend time with Thorax S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png Секреты и пироги Pinkie Pie gives Rainbow Dash a custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for the custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow diverts Pinkie's attention away yet again S7E23.png Rainbow Dash catapults custard pie into the air S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy custard pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash licking her lips S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -that custard was everything!- S7E23.png Rainbow looking up at Shoeshine's window S7E23.png Товары Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Разное Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Сезон 1 Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png|Сезон 2 Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Сезон 3 Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png|Сезон 4 Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png|Сезон 5 Apple Bloom sings --Everypony has to go out-- S6E4.png|Сезон 6 en:Meadow Song/Gallery